kingdomdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon King Expansion
The Dragon King expansion is an expansion released for the [[Kingdom Death: Monster Core Game|Kingdom Death: Monster Core Game]]. It features the Dragon King as a huntable quarry monster. Additionally, the expansion features a brand new campaign, People of the Stars, that has the survivors take on the tutelage of the Tyrant. Store Description The Dragon King's species is long dead. It remains alone, clinging to the memories of its once mighty race. Its destructive moods swing wildly from impotent rage to obsessive nostalgia. It stalks the darkness, lashing out at anything it meets. Survivors that run across the moody monster usually fall prey to the unseen waves of ruinous pain that emanate from the monster's glowing heart. Those survivors lucky enough to drive off the monster will be amply rewarded with a trove of new armaments crafted from the abandoned husk of the monster's body. Expansion Release Description Contents *Dragon King Expansion sprues **1x Hard plastic Dragon King **1x Hard plastic Tyrant **2x Hard plastic People of the Stars (male & female) **Dragon armor kit (Creates 1 male and 1 female) *1x Hard plastic 135mm round base with insert *1x Hard plastic 50mm round base with insert *4x Hard plastic 30mm round bases with inserts *24x Dragon King AI cards *23x Dragon King hit location cards *21x Dragon King resource cards *28x Tyrant AI cards *21x Tyrant hit location cards *50x Gear cards *10x Rare gear cards *3x Strange resource cards *8x Hunt event cards *3x Terrain cards *2x Terrain tile sheets *4x Disorder cards *4x Fighting art cards *2x Secret fighting art cards *8x Constellation cards *1x Armor set bonus card *5x Innovation cards *1x Weapon proficiency card *2x Settlement location cards *3x card dividers Story Events *Awake *Death of the Dragon *Faces in the Sky *Foundlings *Glowing Crater *Intimacy *Meltdown *Midnight's Children *Showdown: Dragon King *Showdown: Tyrant *The Tomb *Unveil the Sky Card List Dragon King AI Cards Advanced *Ashen Return *Countdown *2x Crisis Crater *Glowing Fist *Heated Strike *Mournful Swipe *Stuff of Nightmares Basic *Gnash *Lordly Roar *Molten Strike *2x Nuclear Blast *One-Two Punch *Overheat *Rough Smack *Tooth and Nail Legendary *Atomic Conclusion *Death Descending *Rend Asunder Special *Irradiate *Smolder *Starward *Unseen Agony Tyrant AI Cards Advanced *Blistering Star *Quaking Incantation *Reaching Incantation *Repelling Incantation *Salve Incantation *Smashing Incantation *Smashing Star *Virulent Incantation Basic *Air Slam *2x Enshrine *Gaze of Sorrow *Mercury Eyes *2x Obsidian Barricade *Pain Wave *Posture *Resonance Shatter *Slicing Quake *Unseen Blow *Unseen Horror *Unseen Slice Legendary *Harvester Incantation *Mighty Incantation Special *Crooked Step *Destiny’s Marrow *Quickened *Spectral Blast Dragon King Hit Locations *Bony Chest Sphincter *Engulf in Light *Heartface *4x Microwave Heart *Serpent Abdomen *Serpent Chest *Serpent Foot *Serpent Horns *Serpent Tail Vertebra *Serpent Tail *Serpent Talon *Serpent Thigh *Serpent Throat *Serpent Wing Talon *2x Serpent Wings (Reflex Reaction) *2x Serpent Wings (Wound Reaction) *The King's Mouth *Trap - Cosmic Uppercut Tyrant Hit Locations *Celestial Breatplate *2x Celestial Challenge *2x Celestial Diadem *2x Celestial Gauntlet *3x Celestial Resonator *2x Celestial Robes *Celestial Scarred Heart *2x Celestial Sleeves *3x Celestial Test *2x Celestial Trial *Trap - Resonance Cascade Armor Sets *Dragon Armor Constellations *Absolute *Gambler *Goblin *Reaper *Rust *Sculptor *Storm *Rust Disorders *Arithmophilia *Destined *Performance Anxiety *Superstitious Fighting Arts *Acrobatics *Champion's Rite *Fated Blow *Unbreakable Gear *Blast Shield *Blast Sword *Blue Power Core *Dragon Belt *Dragon Bite Bolt *Dragon Boots *Dragon Chakram *Dragon Gloves *Dragon Mantle *Dragonskull Helm *Nuclear Knife *Nuclear Scythe *Red Power Core *Shielded Quiver *Talon Knife Hunt Events *Cultivated Crypt *Doppel Den *Lava Flow *Lorekeeper *Majestic Shadow *Ornate Temple *Settlement Ruins *Thespian Troupe Innovations *Arena *Bloodline *Dragon Speech *Empire *Radiant Orb Rare Gear *Celestial Spear *Husk of Destiny *Dragon Vestments *Hazmat Shield *Regal Edge Resources *2x Cabled Vein *Dragon Iron *Hardened Ribs *3x Horn Fragment *2x Husk *4x King's Claws *King's Tongue *2x Radioactive Dung *3x Veined Wing Secret Fighting Arts *Altered Destiny *Frozen Star Settlement Locations *Dragon Armory *Throne Strange Resources *Pituitary Gland *Radiant Heart *Shining Liver Terrain Cards *Gate *Lava Pool *Obsidian Tower Weapon Proficiency *Scythe Proficiency See Also *People of the Stars Category:Expansions Category:Wave 2 Expansions Category:Dragon King Category:Products